


Daydream

by larryandgaystuff (cnd8544)



Series: Summer Storms [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnd8544/pseuds/larryandgaystuff
Summary: Part three inspired by the prompt "Dragonfly."Thank you for reading! Please be so kind as to leave kudos and comments on any drabbles you love in this wonderful collection!





	Daydream

The storm quiets to a gentle, pattering rain, and Harry can’t take his eyes off Louis.

He remembers the first time they ever lay together, legs tangled over a wrinkled duvet, lips tingling from all that they’d touched. Harry had noticed the way his eyelashes fluttered with the rain’s rhythm on the window as shadows climbed the walls.

He’d kissed them.

A shimmering, winged creature interrupts his daydream, the dragonfly landing on Louis’ nose. Louis startles, rocking back violently in his chair.

Harry laughs, and Louis only pouts for a moment before he giggles and says, “Come kiss me better.”


End file.
